When The Demon Crys
by i lived like it hurt
Summary: 9 year old Elena wakes up in front of a strange house, with no memory of who she is and how she got there... ever since that night she vowed to become a huntress, believing that it would be the best way to find her family, but family isn't always as expected. Her life was going to be filled with good, not evil, but everything changes 7 years later.


Chapter 1- Being brave

Today is my first day at beacon, I've spent the last 7 years training in the mountains with my... Adoptive father. My status with friends is that I have none, My lack of friends is what landed me into this mess in the first place. Mr. Aciennt, my adoptive father and mentor who trained me in fighting decided it would be best for me to go to beacon, the best huntress and hunter academy in all of remnant. He says that I need people in my life that care about me or else I'll go insane, of course I responded with a classic 'I have you'

but he won the argument saying that I was to go to beacon and make friends. Ughh, I hate overpowering adults who force me to do things... Of course I love him... But at this moment I wish he would run into a wall. That argument was why I am standing here, in front of a school id never been to and surrounded by humans that I have little experience dealing with. Sadly it seems everyone already has friends and they don't look like they want anymore. So I stand behind the crowd and keep to myself, I never wanted to come to this school in the first place. It already seems year will be long and terrible.

The rest the day carried on with

rumors of vomiting, explosions, and teams. Crap, I don't think I can deal with teams, due to my not knowing anyone. Crap, crap, crap What if I got stuck with a really annoying person who hardly knows how to fight. Shit. My worries drill into my sleeping ability and leave a feeling of nausea in my stomach in the morning. Oh god I don't think I can do this. What if I fuck up and they think I'm an complete idiot. When I look up I see professor ozpin, he talks quickly, his speech is complete with a brief instruction telling us that the first person we lock eyes with will be our partner for the next four year and possibly the rest of my life. I have only a few brief seconds to panic before I'm launched into the air, I WAS NEVER TRAINED IN HOW TO FUCKING LAND IF I WAS CATAPULTED INTO THE AIR. THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT? FRICKEN SCHOOL OF SUPER FUCKING HEROS WHO KNOW HOW TO FLY?! THIS FUCKING SCHOOL IS INSANE. ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL US?! Midway down I slam into something, hard. Hard enough to hurt. The thing makes a loud noise that sounds like a rug being beat for dust, I look over and notice the thing is not a thing at all, it's a someone. He or maybe it's a she I can't really tell, anyways he/she tries to yell at me but, I don't hear anything because I'm jumping into action, I reach for his weapons, I bury the daggers into a tree, bring us to a complete stop. I didn't realize how bad of an idea that was until I felt my arms almost get ripped out of their sockets. He absorbs most of the crash into the tree, our position lets me use his body as a cushion. I'm not quite sure what happened but I know that it involved falling out of the tree and a lot of yelling on his part, the person is definitely a he, his voice is too deep to be a girls. As we hit the ground he yet again makes a sound like a stick hitting a rug. An Audible "Oof" escaped him as all the air was knocked out of his lungs by the impact. After both of us getting over to the shock of falling. I realized the position we're in and blushed, we're so close I freeze. My mind caves inward. Why is this my life "Um, could you... Uh get off me?" If it's possible I'm assuming my face turned a shade darker.

"OH MY GOD IM SO S-SORRY!" I yell as I stumble off of him. I'm so embarrassed that I hide my face in my hands.

Oh my god, he must think I'm a total pervert. Just when i thought this day couldn't get any worse.

"My names Gray" he says, when I move my hands away from my eyes I see that he's smiling and holding his hand out to me. "El..." I reach my hand out and grab his and shake it.

"Your names El?"

"Oh, crap, no. It's Elena. i'm Elena."

"strange name,"

"your name is gray, who names their kids after a color? do really have any room to judge me about my strange name. jerk." after i say that i stand up, and walk off into the forest. I'm not quite sure I care if he follows...

I hear the growl before I see the ursa,

The grim stands at a height of 7 feet, it easily towered over me. I gulped. "Hey there, friend" I say to the bear-like grim as I reach for my weapons. My weapon fighting style is as uncommon as scythe-wielding is. My weapon consists of five hollow white rings on each of my finger, each ones contains a seemingly endless amount of wire, A wire sharp enough to cut through almost anything. The weapon is hard to control and one slip up could kill you in seconds, but I don't fear my wires at all. I trust them far more that I trust any actual human. When I see them, I see myself. cold and unfeeling of emotion. In a way, they are an easy extension of myself. I pull one of the wires out of its inclosure, with a flick of my wrist the grim dies. It's body slouches then falls in two different directions, it's insides spill out where his body was cut in half.

"Gross." I hear gray speak.

"Not really." I tell him.

"Whatever."

I hear another grim growl a short distance away.

"Shh, we have company." I tell him as I point in the correct direction. He goes silent and he pulls out two daggers I used to shorten our fall earlier. It's an easy fight until I see more and more pull out from behind the trees.

"That was the most cliche line i have ever heard someone say" gray whispers and startles me because without me realizing that he had moved right next to my ear.

"what is your obsession with invading my personal space?" i say referring back to when we first met and i had collided with him while flying through the air, i know it wasn't his fault and that it was just an accident but there is no way in hell that i'm not going to mess with him about, in the time between us telling each other our names he has non-stop messed with me about my strange name and my poor people skills.

"if i remember correctly you collided with me."

"did you you bump your head or are you just stupid?"

"just stupid." he tells me sarcastically.

"and suddenly our past conversations make sense"

our conversation continues and we forget that we're surrounded by grim, i don't realize the mistake until i'm slammed against a tree by a grim. I hear gray shout my name, and i'm about to slice the beast in half when it falls over and gray is yanking a blade out of its skull.

" I didn't need your help." i don't mean for it to be rude but i can tell by the look on his face that it was, damn you horrible people skills.

 **Okay so, uh hi? I'm the author. This chapter is supposed to be longer but i figured that i should actually post something and it seemed long enough to me. Got any ideas or questions? if so just comment and let me know.**


End file.
